To Save A Sick Rose
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran has been cheated on by Bel and he is tired of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. I Do Not Own The Poem Sick Rose By William Blake**

**To Save A Sick Rose**

**By Flamewater**

_O Rose thou art sick. _

Fran felt his swollen lips, could taste the blood, and looked into the mirror. Seeing the love bite marks on his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, sighed softly, and walked away from the mirror.

_The invisible worm, _

_That flies in the night _

"Fran, You know I love you." Bel whispered into Fran's ear before running his hands down to Fran's hips and rubbing them roughly while grinning widely. "I just do not want anyone to know about us. So don't tell anyone about this froggy. Do not tell anyone about how I touch you and how I fill you with pleasure."

_Has found out thy bed _

_Of crimson joy: _

Fran's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as Bel touched him, made love to him roughly, and at how Bel whispered loving words into his ear. The sounds that he made caused him feel ashamed, but yet he enjoyed what Bel was doing to him and Fran couldn't fight back the pleasure filled moans for Bel's hands were wonderful. Fran knew that Bel was lying with the 'I love You, Fran', he knew why Bel doesn't want anyone to know, and he pretended not to know even though it causes his heart to ache.

Fran felt embarrassment and shame for what Bel did to him felt good, but also knowing Bel doesn't really care about him.

_And his dark secret love _

_Does thy life destroy. _

"I know he is cheating on me." Fran said softly to himself, he allowed the silent tears to run down his cheeks, and wiped them away calmly. "I can see that another has touched him. I can hear them for my bedroom is next to Mammon's bedroom, but yet why do I keep on letting Bel have his way."

Fran decided that night to sneak out of Varia HQ, he went to Mukuro, and looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Master, I have decided that no matter what I will never return to Varia ever again." Fran stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Why is that little one?" Mukuro asked calmly as he looked down at him and noticed that Fran no longer wore the frog hood.

"It is destroying me inside and I can't stand it anymore." Fran replied quietly, a few tears ran down his pale cheek, and he looked down. Mukuro touched Fran's cheeks and looked at him.

"You could always destroy their minds." Mukruo suggested smoothly, a faint smirk on his lips, and he received a blank look. "Drive them into insanity and make them regret hurting you. If it happened to me I would make them regret it deeply, destory them with my every being, and laugh at how they suffer."

"I'm not a villain like you, Master." Fran commented flatly as he put his head on Mukuro's chest and sighed softly. "Besides I love Bel although he cheats on me with Mammon and comes to me less often since Mammon is alive."

Mukuro patted Fran on the head and shook his head.

"I suppose it will be the best to have you here, little one. Besides Belphegor is being greedy wanting you and Mammon." Mukuro stated calmly and Fran didn't look at him. "You can stay with me and besides I can't exactly have you destroying yourself. It would look rather bad since I'm your Master."

"There is no way for you to be any worse since you want to cleanse the world in darkness." Fran commented dryly as he looked up at Mukuro and received an annoyed look.

"You are still cheeky." Mukuro said to him smoothly and he looked down at Fran. "Now follow me before I change my mind about you staying with me instead of going back to Varia."

Fran silently nodded, he walked besides Mukuro, and felt sure he would forget about Bel along with Mammon.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**To Save A Sick Rose**

**By Flamewater**

"Fran, What are you doing here?" Ken asked in a confused voice, but received no reply and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You are suppose to be in Varia, right? Does Mukuro-San know that you left?" Ken asked angrily and Fran gave him a blank expression. "Damnit, Fran. Mukuro-San will be pissed off about you ditching."

"Hello, Ken." Mukuro commented smoothly as he entered inside of the room and Fran blinked his eyes for a moment.

"Mukuro-San, I-" Ken started to say, but he was cut off by Mukuro's chuckle and Chikusa sighed to himself.

"I have stolen the little one away from Varia and from now on he will stay here unless I say otherwise." Mukuro said causally and a faint smirk on his lips while Fran sighed softly to himself for he knew Ken will have a fit. "The little one will be staying here."

"Is this punishment for drinking out of the milk carton?" Ken asked quickly and looked at Mukuro with panicked eyes. "I'm sorry for drinking out of the milk carton, Mukuro-San. Give me any punishment expect for Fran being here for he is cheeky, rude, and he almost always insults me."

"Ken, You idiot. You should stop drinking out of the milk carton and not only you drinks milk." Chikusa stated calmly and shook his head for Mukuro had scolded him for doing such a thing countless times. "It is simple just put the milk you want into a glass. No one wants to get your germs, idiot."

"I already knew it was you, Ken." Mukuro commented smoothly, a faint smirk on his lips, and looked at him. "Didn't I warn you not to drink from the milk carton? That I would do something dreadful, cruel, and unusual? I decided to have the little one here."

Ken looked at Fran, frowned, and sighed heavily for it was useless to protest against Mukuro. Chikusa glanced at Fran and noticed something was a bit off since the other was not making some cheeky remark on how Ken should have been born some type of animal instead of human or something along those lines. It was quiet for a moment and Ken noticed that Fran was still not saying anything along with looking down.

"Hey, Mukuro-San. Is Fran broken or something because he is not saying anything. It is creepy." Ken said slowly as he looked at Fran and then at Mukuro before asking. "Did the Varia do something to him?"

"I was trying to think of a proper greeting." Fran commented flatly and he crossed his arms. "I don't know how to greet someone in animal language. I'm not sure what type of animal you are right now, Ken-Niisan."

"Fran! I'm not an animal!" Ken yelled loudly, Mukuro smirked to himself, and Chikusa sighed while shaking his head for the blonde is easy to get upset.

"He is trying to upset you." Chikusa commented calmly and shook his head at Ken yelling on how he is not an animal to Fran.

",But Ken-Niisan. You drinked from the milk carton like a cat." Fran said in a dull voice and he tilted his head. "Meow? Ken-Niisan, Want milk?"

"Shut up, Fran. I'm not a cat!" Ken said firmly and loudly along with his cheeks turning red. "I just enjoy milk and you are still cheeky as hell, Fran."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**To Save A Sick Rose**

**By Flamewater**

Mukuro chuckled before leaving them. To be honest he was actually taking care of several things at once by allowing the little one to stay instead of forcing him to go back to Varia and make him remain being his inside link to Varia. Chrome is his inside link to Vongola and Fran was his inside link to Varia.

'Ken's punishment for drinking from the carton is having the little one around and hopefully the little one will be as cheeky as normal. Chikusa's punishment for not stopping Ken from drinking from the milk carton is the burden of having to deal with Ken and the little one.' Mukuro briefly thought to himself as he walked to Varia's HQ. 'I wonder if they will notice the little one is depressed? I did dispel my illusion of the little one looking alright and more than likely they will notice. I wonder how they will react, but oh well I have some business to do at the moment.'

"Ken-Niisan, Why are you staring at me?" Fran asked flatly and he uncomfortable at the staring. Ken's blonde hair remained him a little of Bel, but those two are different in quite a few ways.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ken asked suddenly, he was confused, and shocked at the bruises on Fran's face. The tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and he couldn't believe his eyes for Fran looked as if he had been crying for some reason.

"It seems Mukuro-San had cast an illusion on you without you knowing it and then took it away to show how you really look like Fran." Chikusa commented calmly as he looked at Fran and frowned. "Is this one of the reasons why Mukuro-San took you out of Varia? Because you cried and couldn't remain there anymore."

Fran looked down at his hands, sighed flatly, and looked at them with dull eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It is over and I doubt that he will come for me." Fran said in a monotone voice and Ken blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Huh?" Ken asked in surprise and he was wondering what on earth Fran was talking about a 'He' not coming or something.

"Your hair is an eyesore, Ken-Niisan." Fran commented dryly, he watched as Ken's eyes widened, and the upset expression showing clearly on his face.

"What do you have against blondes, Fran? My hair is not an eyesore." Ken snapped angrily and he was irritated.

"The girlish hair items on your hair is the eyesore." Fran commented smoothly as he glanced at Ken's hair and tilted his head. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

"At least I don't look like a girl." Ken stated firmly, his cheeks red, and he was clenching his fists.

'Fran has changed the subject by making a comment and making Ken upset.' Chikusa mentally thought as he listened to them and not bothering to interfere.

"You look more like a girl than me, onee-chan ." Fran stated bluntly as he looked at Ken. "You have the hair items to be one."

"What the hell did you just call me!" Ken yelled loudly, his cheeks flushed, and he glared at Fran. "You are too cheeky for your own good, Fran."

"Ken calm down." Chikusa stated flatly and shook his head for the blonde was easily upset by Fran's words it was a bit sad.

"Like hell he just called me older sister. I'm not a girl and I'm not an animal." Ken said firmly and his arms were crossed. "Stop insulting me, Fran. You are really pissing me off."

"You are in denial of looking like a girl just like how Master is in denial of his hair being styled after a pineapple." Fran commented calmly as he tilted his head, Chikusa held Ken back, and sighed heavily for this was going to be a living hell having to keep the peace between those two.

'Ken is easy to become upset, fluster, and Fran is Fran.' Chikusa briefly thought and he looked at Fran's face. 'He must have done an illusion to make it look normal. I wonder what happened, but it is best to be subtle about it rather than blunt.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Onee-Chan is Japanese for Older Sister.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**To Save A Sick Rose**

**By Flamewater**

"Hello, Have you seen a froggy?" Bel asked calmly while grinning and Ken glared at him.

'Not Mukuro-San and this was not worth answering th door.' Ken thought bitterly, Chikusa had not bothered to get up, and Fran had not bothered to get up to answer the door. 'I should have stayed in bed.'

"It is one in the fucking morning. Go to hell." Ken repiled sharply, his arms crossed, and he had hoped that the one who had knocked on the door was Mukuro-San. Chikusa had always said to look through the peak hole before opening up the front door, but he had ignored him and always open the door before looking.

"Have you seen a frog?" Bel asked again and a frown was on his lips. He was still outside the front door, Ken made sure to be in front of said door, and has no plans of letting Bel inside the house besides no one else is allowed inside. Plus there are no party's allowed either due to the last one causing a lot of damage and Mukuro was very pissed off about it. "Can you get my froggy for me if he is here?"

'I don't care that it is cold outside and I have no pity at all.' Ken briefly thought to himself and he was getting annoyed. 'I'm not getting Fran. I'm not going to tell him because no one orders me around...Only Mukuro-San.'

"Get lost it is an ungodly time in the fucking morning. You are not Mukuro-San and no one is allowed inside this house. So go the hell away." Ken stated firmly, he was not in the mood, and was not going to inform Fran about Belphegor wanting to see him. Besides what business does Belphegor have with Fran? After all Fran is no longer with Varia.

"I'm not a god, but I'm a Prince. It is always time for a Prince to come over." Bel commented smugly and a wide grin on his lips. "Now where is the Prince's little frog?"

"Narcissist, self absorbed, lousy good for nothing-" Ken started to say angrily, but then Bel snickered loudly and looked at him.

"Tell me where the froggy is now." Bel commented firmly and he glared at Ken. "Is he here? Are you hiding him from me?"

"Fran is not fucking here." Ken lied bluntly since Belphegor was rude, has no business here , and it is one in the morning. Who the hell disturbs someone one in the morning? "Why the fuck would I even want that cheeky as hell guy here. He drives me up the wall with his nearly constant insults towards me."

'What is Bel-Senpai doing here.' Fran briefly thought as he slowly opened his bedroom door a little bit to see what was going on. 'What does he want with me."

Bel suddenly smirked before kissing Ken on the lips and bite down on his lip.

"What the hell? You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Ken swore loudly and Chikusa held him back from attacking Bel.

"I see you, Froggy. You didn't come out to me. So if you want to see me again. You know where to find me. Bye, Bye." Bel commented smoothly before walking away, Ken was flipping him off, and yelling angrily at him. Chikusa sighed heavily and shut the door.

"Fucking bastard stole my first damn kiss." Ken stated bitterly and his arms were crossed in annoyance while gritting his teeth along with planning to thoroughly brush his teeth for once. Even take an hour long shower compared to the normal six minute shower. "Hey, Fran. What the hell did that blonde kiss stealing bitch want with you?"

Fran silently walked over, he kissed Ken briefly on the lips, and pulled away while thinking 'Tastes a bit like Bel-Senpai, but Ken's blood covers up most of it.'

"Damnit! What the fuck Fran!" Ken yelled loudly and Chikusa held him back again.

"Settle down, idiot. He is doing this purpose to make you angry." Chikusa commented calmly, he received a glare from Ken, and sighed to himself.

"And now it shouldn't be a big deal since you just received your second." Fran stated in a monotone voice and Ken's right eye twitched. "So it doesn't matter anymore, right."

"Not the damn point, Fran." Ken snapped angrily and Fran gave him a blank stare. "I'm going to take a long hot shower, brush my fucking teeth ten damn times, floss six times, and use a lot of mouth wash. Maybe four bottles of mouth."

"So you won't smell like an animal anymore. Wait did you know animals are cleaner than you, Ken-Niisan." Fran stated flatly and he tilted his head. Ken decided to ignore him while Chikusa shook his head. "You only shower once a week, but sometimes only once in two weeks."

"Who is going to kiss me next? Mukuro-San? Chikusa or some random person?" Ken asked with sarcasm in his voice and he was still upset about his first kissing being stole, but also that his second one was stolen. "Is it kiss Ken day or something? Am I some kind of Ken doll or something?"

"And why you are talking about kisses?" Mukuro asked curiously as he looked at Ken and wondered briefly what he had missed. "And why did you mention my name?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**To Save A Sick Rose**

**By Flamewater**

"Mukuro-San, I have been kissed." Ken stated bluntly while shuddering and looking at him. "The whole not showering thing had worked for the last ten years, but it has failed me. I'm going to take an hour long boiling hot shower. Plus brushing, flossing, and using a lot of mouth wash."

Ken quickly walked away while shaking his head and Mukuro chuckled to himself.

"It appears I have missed quite a lot." Mukuro said smoothly and a faint smirk on his lips. "Tell me little one what did I miss?"

"Ken-Niisan was kissed by Bel-Senpai and then I decided to kiss Ken-Nissan so he wouldn't be emotional." Fran commented in a monotone voice. "It didn't work, Master."

"He was upset, loud, and over reacting." Chikusa commented calmly and shook his head. "However he owes me one thousand dollars for I had bet that some insane person or persons would kiss him despite him smelling bad. There was no time limit on our bet that we made ten years ago."

"Ken-Niisan is an idiot." Fran stated flatly, but then he looked at Chikusa and dryly added. "You are despicable."

"Was Ken drunk?" Mukuro asked causally and Chikusa nodded. "I figured as much for he is not that much of an idiot when sober."

Meanwhile Ken was brushing his teeth with mint smelling toothpaste with his left hand while scrubbing a mass amount of pineapple scented shampoo into his hair. Along with hoping that Chikusa had forgot about that one bet, but highly doubted it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
